


A Doll's Companion

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: The Dolls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on quotes from a friend, Body Horror, Creepy Fluff, Dolls, Don't Like Don't Read, Gift Work, I think?, Inspired by Frankenstein, Mild Humor, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Serial Killers, Short One Shot, THAT'S A TAG?!, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: The girl is at it again.....with a new doll.Please read the prequel, My Perfect Little Doll! This won't make much sense without doing so!(Based off more random quotes from my friend. XD)
Series: The Dolls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058510
Kudos: 2





	A Doll's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> While I did not use any Archive Warnings, there is violence and a somewhat grotesque scene. If you are not into that, please don't read!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic! :D

I sighed as I watched a movie that was on TV. I was bored and just stopped on this channel randomly. I scowled as a few children on the screen danced around like morons and a few got pushed down a cliff.

“They are large homicidal children who think they know how to dance,” I muttered unhappily as the movie neared its end and a little boy was crushed to death by a rock. I sighed again and turned the TV off, right as my cat jumped into my lap.

“Mrrow?” the cat asked.

“Get that tail out of my face!” I said annoyed. The cat did not listen, so I pushed them off of me. I decided to get up and admire my doll for a bit. I walked down to my basement and flicked on the light. My perfect doll sat prettily on her stool. I smiled and brushed her blonde hair out. It was so soft. Then I turned to my latest project.

Another, unfinished, doll sat beside the first. I was rather proud of this one as well. It was a man with pale skin, average hands and feet, broad shoulders with a narrow waist, and heterochromia eyes.

“I don’t know what the heck I did for the eyes,” I said. “But I love it.” I smiled at my second doll. There was just one thing missing. The hair. I frowned slightly in thought. I wasn’t quite sure what kind of hair I was looking for, but I would know when I saw it.

I finished brushing my first doll’s hair, then I turned out the light and headed back upstairs to sleep.

xxxxx

The next day, I was not having it.

I had gone out for a bit (to replenish some supplies) and the worst thing happened on the way back. I slammed the door closed when I got home.

“Mrrow!” the cat screeched surprised. I groaned.

“Geese chased me this morning,” I said as way of explanation. Not that the cat understood me. I walked into the kitchen and set down my bag. Inside were latex-free gloves (because people are allergic and I didn’t want latex to be the thing that gave the police an edge) and blood cleaner. I first came across the blood cleaner at a waterpark. This stuff was a powder that congealed blood and other liquids so it could be swept up. Made cleaning up way easier.

I packed the items into my little “clean up” kit. There was also a small brush and dustpan in there, for the aforementioned blood cleaner. I hid it in my purse, along with my screwdriver, a pair of scissors and a gallon sized plastic Ziploc.

Waiting was the worst. Especially when I didn’t know what I was looking for. At least I got some coffee. I don’t always like to wait around at the little coffee shop near my house, because I’m afraid someone will make the connection. Today I was going to walk down to the park and see if I could find my next candidate. I quickly finished my coffee and left, opting to sit at a park bench and go over the blueprints for my doll. Best thing about doing this in the open is there are many excuses I could use as explanation for why I have detailed drawings of humans with me. I could be an art student and there were my notes, or I was practicing. I could be making a comic book character, or a model for something. I could be a med student. The possibilities were endless.

Suddenly, I looked down. I didn’t have my supply bag. I cursed and quickly ran back to the coffee shop.

“I can’t find my crap,” I said annoyed. The barista behind the counter smiled and pointed to the table I had been at. Miraculously, my bag was still there. I sighed in relief and grabbed it. I thanked the barista and walked back to the park, grumbling about my almost major error. Then, I saw my target.

The guy was by himself, which was great. He was young, maybe twenty, with olive skin and hazel eyes. He was also tall, but sorta portly. But best of all was his hair. It was short, but not too short, and wavy red. It was perfect. I smiled and hid in the shadows, waiting for him to leave.

Finally, after about ten minutes, he started to leave the park. I kept my distance, but followed him out. The guy walked down the street, heading to the part of town I usually avoided. It wasn’t the nicest of neighborhoods. But I wasn’t worried about me. I was more worried someone else would try to swipe my prey.

I saw the guy suddenly turned down an alleyway. I raced to catch up. It was a dead end. But there was a door near the wall. The guy was almost to it. I charged.

“Hey!” the guy yelled as I slammed into him. He hit the wall hard. While he might have been bigger, I was much stronger than I looked. Thankfully, he fell to the ground and didn’t push back. Must have hit his head then. I then saw a tattoo on his arm.

“I love the clown,” I said, crouching down. “Just absolutely adore him.” The guy stared at me, confused and scared.

“W-what do you want?” he asked shakily. I didn’t answer him. I simply pulled out my screwdriver and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed loudly as his blood gushed from the wound. I flinched back and quickly looked around to see if anyone heard the guy. I sighed when a few minutes later there was no shouting or police sirens. I turned back to the guy who had slumped over, dead.

“I’m sorry I didn't see your body fall,” I said in a flat tone, disappointed. Oh well. I quickly got to work covering my tracks, then carefully cutting away his hair. I paced it all in the Ziploc and headed home.

Once back, I ran down to the basement, eager to add the hair to my doll. I was careful, but the process was slow and I was growing impatient, but I forced myself not to rush so I wouldn’t get sloppy. When I finished, I smiled. He was the perfect companion for my first doll. Though, something seemed to be missing. I realised it was clothes. See, I had just sort of wrapped a sheet around each of them. But clothes would certainly make them better. I quickly grabbed some spare materials from a project long forgotten and got to work. I pulled up Google images for references. But I noticed my battery was low.

“Please don’t die on me,” I said, since my charging cord was upstairs and I didn’t feel like getting it. Thankfully, it lasted until I was done with the clothes. They weren’t anything fancy, just some t-shirts and jeans. I did make a headscarf/wrap thing for the girl. It was pink, which looked really cute in her hair. I put their hands together and stepped back. I nearly cooed at how cute they were.

My perfect little dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the theme of the main's dialogue only being my friend's quotes. XD Makes it unique I think. Here's the list of quotes (with the usual small word changes):
> 
> They are large homicidal children who think they know how to dance!  
> I don't know what the f*** I did for the eyes, but I love it.  
> I'm sorry I didn't see your body fall.  
> Get that tail out of my face!  
> I can't find my s***!~  
> Please don't die on me.  
> Geese chased me thing morning.  
> I love the clown. Just absolutely adore him.
> 
> For context, we were mostly talking anime or playing video games. XD


End file.
